It is very challenging to understand the impact of a data center environment on IT hardware failure and the overall data center total cost of ownership. Furthermore, it has been seen that in certain instances, when a piece of hardware fails and is removed from the data center and brought to the lab for failure analysis, the hardware does not display the same symptoms. Therefore, it is important to monitor the environmental conditions specific to each-and-every data center and map the pattern of hardware failure to the overall business and data center environmental conditions. The expanded American Society of Heating, Refrigerating, and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE) allowable envelopes further put IT equipment at an increased risk of degraded reliability.